


Плоды мигрени

by Black_n_red_bird



Category: Loqiemean
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_n_red_bird/pseuds/Black_n_red_bird
Summary: Когда обычная мигрень с адской головной болью, помогает приобрести что-то, чего так отчаянно не хватало в жизни.
Relationships: Роман Худяков/Павел Гарбузов





	Плоды мигрени

**Author's Note:**

> Самой классной бете! Без тебя бы ничего этого не было (это же ты затащила меня в рурэп))  
> P.S. Я жду твоих фанфиков

Мигрень. Вот также резко и хлестко, как это слово, бьет эта недоболезнь. Никогда нельзя предугадать, когда она настигнет тебя. Если же это случилось, то избавиться от нее ужасно сложно, долго и тяжело. Тяжело и морально, и физически.

Также и Пашу периодически настигал этот недуг. Хуже всего была головная боль. Она прочно обосновывалась в мозгу — таблетками не выгонишь — растекаясь оттуда липкими дорожками в глаза, виски, во всю лобную долю. Прижмешь немного переносицу пальцами — уже чуть легче. Отпустишь — боль возвращается, пульсируя. Временная передышка в этой агонии.

В такие моменты все события, происходящие вокруг, отходят на второй план. Невозможно уследить за ними. Поэтому Паша отвечает что-то невпопад, давя улыбку. Не уверен, что у него получается. Судя по обеспокоенным лицам вокруг — совсем не получается.

Глупо было идти в таком состоянии на репетицию. Очень глупо, Паша. Барабанщик, который болезненно морщится от каждого громкого звука, чуть менее, чем бесполезный. Спустя полчаса мучений Рома стоит, положив руку ему на плечо, заглядывая, обеспокоенно, в глаза. Пытается отправить домой. Спустя десять минут Паша поддается.

«У тебя дома опять еды нет. Сходи уже в магазин!». «Эй, ты хоть ешь вообще?» «Ты что, похудел?»

Череда однотипных вопросов от ребят кашей крутится в голове, продираясь к его мозгу через кисель боли. Только вот смысл остается плавать все также где-то на поверхности. Наиболее эффективным информатором оказывается собственный организм. Паша понимает, что надо бы купить еды, когда желудок издает очень громкий утробный звук, болезненно сжимаясь после.

Именно поэтому, идя с репетиции, Паша уговаривает себя еще немного потерпеть, сходить в магазин. Всего делов то.

Освещение в магазине слишком яркое. Белое, синтетическое. Паша чувствует себя букашкой под микроскопом. Свет, кажется, пробивает его насквозь, проникая даже во все уголки и неровности.

Поэтому черные солнечные очки так и остаются покоиться на переносице, хоть немного облегчая состояние.

Он действует на автомате. Взять корзинку, пройтись вдоль стеллажей. Взять то, что обычно берет. Не концентрируется ни на чем. Просто не может. Каждой мысли приходится болезненно продираться сквозь головную боль.

Вот он, кажется, уже почти на финише. Сквозь кисель в голове слышит знакомый голос, чувствует теплую руку на плече. Напрягается, пытаясь сосредоточиться на них. Уловить.

— Паааш, — тянет Рома своим чертовски классным голосом. — Паааш, ты как? В норме?

Паша моргает медленно. Поднимает руку, потирая переносицу, чуть приподнимая очки. Каждое действие ощущается как в замедленной съемке.

— Я… Да, вроде да, — заставляет ответить себя, потому что голос тоже не слушается.

Рома на это хмыкает, убирая руку с плеча, отчего Паше вдруг становится прохладно. Холод приносит больше боли.

— То есть зубная паста, хлопья, отбеливатель, вата и липкая лента для мух — это как раз то, что ты планировал купить? — скептически выгибает бровь Рома.

Паша на это только и может, что схватить ртом воздух и опустить взгляд вниз, на корзину. Очень медленно так опустить, чтобы глаза не слишком болели при этом. Рассмотрев все, прикрывает глаза и чуть слышно стонет. Рука опять надавливает на переносицу — ему нужна передышка.

— Паш, — слышит он обеспокоенное (не показалось же?). — Пашаа. Точно все в порядке?

— Просто… — вздыхает парень. — Голова очень болит.

— Очень? Не ударялся? Не кружится? — тут же следует град вопросов, но, надо отдать должное Роме, заданных тихо, так чтобы не тревожить гудящую голову.

— Нет. Мигрень, — голос почти шелест. — У меня бывает.

Рома выдыхает все также обеспокоено. Он не говорит «Дай сюда» или «Давай помогу». Рома просто мягко забирает у Паши корзину, берет другой рукой его за руку и тащит за собой.

Расставляет ненужные вещи обратно. Только на хлопьях Паша чуть оживает, произносит тихое «оставь». Рома на это только косится весело, бормоча что-то похожее на «ребенок», и идет дальше, вновь беря Пашу за руку.

Не то чтобы он был не способен сам передвигаться, но так ему проще, оправдывает себя Паша. К тому же, рука у Ромы теплая очень. Тепло отпугивает боль.

Время, проведенное в магазине, кажется, тянется бесконечно. Паша даже не следит за тем, что Рома складывает в корзину, только концентрируется на тепле его пальцев и ладони. Рома же, все понимая, если и говорит что-то, то очень тихо, так, что его голос не врезается противно сверлом в Пашин череп.

Касса же, напротив, противно пикает, пробивая товары. Каждый пищащий звук врезается прямо в виски, закручиваясь, распространяя боль дальше в голову. Паша гипнотизирует спокойный профиль Ромы. Писк. Рома сейчас без очков. Редкий случай. Писк. Борода отросла, ему бы побриться чуток. Писк. Рома очень красивый на самом деле. Писк. Внимательный взгляд в ответ.

Паша моргает, опускает голову вниз, рассматривая свои кроссовки. Рома еще какое-то время рассматривает его, почти до неловкого долго. К счастью, кассир уже пробила все их товары. И виски Паши писком аппарата.

Тянется за кошельком, пытаясь разглядеть или услышать сумму, но Рома останавливает его руку, уже расплачиваясь по бесконтактному терминалу. Паша поджимает губы, чувствует себя неловко, но на самом деле очень благодарен.

Взяв чек и пакет, Рома тянется рукой к Паше, нашаривает его руку наощупь, тянет прочь из магазина.

На улице уже смеркается — благодать для Пашиных глаз. Выдыхает облегченно. На мгновение прикрывает глаза, в которые, кажется, засыпали песок. Глаза слезятся безумно. Упрямо моргает, чтобы прогнать эту мутную преграду.

— Ты на машине? — негромко спрашивает Худяков, чуть повернув в его сторону голову.

— Нет, — голос безбожно хрипит. — Я пешком дошел.

Рома на это только кивает и тащит за собой дальше, к парковке.

В машине Ромы спокойно, комфортно. Пахнет чем-то приятным, почти не машинным. Кресло мягкое, удобное. Паша с облегчением, аккуратно откидывает голову на подголовник. Сдерживается, чтобы не простонать, только выдыхает шумно. Чувствует даже под веками внимательный Ромин взгляд, но открывать глаза сил нет.

Худяков едет плавно, аккуратно, по ощущениям объезжая все ямы. Паша так и не открыл глаза. Движение машины плавное настолько, что укачивает, тянет в сон. Не хрупкий груз ведь везешь, Ром. Паша может и потерпеть чуток. Тем более, до его дома совсем недалеко.

Вопреки предположениям Паши, Рома все также молча паркуется, вылезает из машины, берет пакет, ставит машину на сигналку, берет Пашину руку и идет к нужному подъезду.

— Ключи? — Роме даже не надо заканчивать предложение или уточнять.

Трясущимися пальцами и мутной головой сложно что-либо открыть. Даже домофон. Рома мягко отбирает ключи и все делает сам. Каждая ступенька набатом отдается в голове Паши. Дыхание у него тяжелое очень, а на лбу выступает испарина. Рома кидает взгляд из-за плеча обеспокоенно. Молчит, ничего не говорит, Паша только видит, как у него желваки ходят.

У квартиры Паша держится из последних сил. В висках стучит так, что кажется, кровь вот-вот разорвет кожу и прольется наружу. Голова тяжелая очень. Не держит. Паша тоже уже не держит. Пока Рома ковыряется в замке ключами, прислоняется лбом к его плечу, пытаясь успокоить дыхание и сердцебиение. На мгновение они оба замирают и Рома, кажется, хочет что-то сказать, но передумывает, продолжает ковырять замок.

— Еще один поворот вправо, — получается глухо, хрипло и прерывисто.

Рома послушно делает этот поворот и дверь наконец поддается. Скинув ботинки, Паша замирает в прихожей. Ему бы пойти лечь, упасть без сил на кровать, прямо так, в одежде, лишь бы головой в подушку, но ведь Рома.

Плетется вслед за ним на кухню, еле переставляя, такие тяжелые сейчас, ноги. Рома разбирает пакет, выкладывая на стол какие-то яркие, бьющие по глазам, упаковки. Оборачивается, услышав шорох. Оглядывает Пашу тяжелым обеспокоенным взглядом, так что неловко становится.

— Иди ложись, — все также тихо, чуть хмуря брови.

— Но… — еще более неловко становится от этой заботы.

— Ложись, — произносит твердо, но как-то даже ласково (точно не кажется?). — Я тут все разберу.

Паша на это только выдыхает, сдаваясь, моргает в знак благодарности, потому что на кивок уговорить себя не может. Плетется затем медленно к себе в комнату. Перед глазами все мутно, все сливается. Паша не помнит, как дошел, как лег, но в следующий момент он уже прижимался виском к подушке. Сначала одним, затем другим. Подушка прохладная, но это приятная, мягкая прохлада. Выдыхает немножко даже с голосом, так что почти стон.

Слышит с кухни звук открываемого окна, а затем легкий запах сигарет. Курить хочется, но от одной мысли об этом голова начинает болеть еще сильнее. Прижимает ледяные пальцы, массируя виски, затем чуть давит на закрытые веки. Он замерз, его немного потряхивает. Ненавидит эти периоды непрекращающейся боли. Надеется, что завтра станет лучше.

Когда терпеть уже становится невозможно, понимает, что надо выпить таблетку. Сейчас, возможно, поможет. Не сразу, конечно, через пару часов, может быть. Единственная проблема — для этого надо найти в себе силы встать. Уговаривает себя долго, упорно, обещает, что станет легче. С трудом садится на кровати и морщится от резкой боли, перекатившейся металлическим шаром от мозга к глазам. Ему кажется, что на внутреннюю борьбу ушли все, остававшиеся после магазина, силы.

— Зачем сел? — тихий голос со стороны двери немного пугает Пашу, успевшего забыть, что он не один здесь наедине со своей болью.

Рома стоит в дверях, подпирая плечом косяк, руки в карманах, взгляд не пойми где, но Паша чувствует — на нем. У Ромы взгляд очень ощутимый. Паше нравится.

— Таблетку надо выпить, — находит все же в себе силы сказать непослушными губами.

— Скажи где, я принесу, — слышится в этом голосе что-то неуловимо трепетное, а может быть, Паша своим больным мозгом просто принимает желаемое за действительное.

Путано и сбивчиво объясняет, где находится аптечка у него в доме. Рома, кажется, понимает. Кивает молча и уходит. Паша пока отползает к изголовью кровати, откидываясь спиной на стену. Стена хорошо держит голову, но плечо Ромы было куда удобнее.

Чувствует, как по квартире разносится запах еды. Желудок сразу же подает признаки жизни. Паша вспоминает, что еще не ел сегодня.

Рома действительно находит таблетки, приносит их, подавая еще и стакан воды. Паша пытается улыбнуться в благодарность за это и за все вообще. Рома только чуть хмурится обеспокоенно, но тоже пытается улыбнуться в ответ. Слабо, тревожно, но Пашу эта его улыбка успокаивает.

— Не ложись пока, — бросает он прежде чем скрыться в темноте дверного проема.

Свет никто из них включать не стал — хватает и фонаря под окном и небольшой полоски от света с кухни. Паша чувствует себя слишком слабым сейчас, слишком уязвимым.

Рома приходит с тарелкой и какой-то книжкой, видимо, найденной где-то там же, на кухне. Книжка — отличная альтернатива мажорским столикам для завтрака в постель. Тем более, что уже далеко даже не ужин. Из тарелки ароматно пахнет котлетами и яичницей. Рома уходит прежде чем Паша успевает открыть рот. Приходит, правда, потом с двумя кружками. Одну ставит на прикроватную тумбочку рядом с Пашей, другая остается у него в руках.

Молчат, пока Паша ест, а Рома тихо пьет чай. Молчат, когда Паша, съев все, берет свою кружку. Молчат, когда Рома забирает посуду обратно на кухню. Паше нравится молчать с Ромой. С ним уютно очень. Он почти проваливается в сон прямо так, сидя у стены.

— Раздевайся и ложись под одеяло, — слышит он тихий почти шепот.

— Я и так могу, — неловко раздеваться перед Ромой.

— Дай коже отдохнуть тоже, — аргумент неубедительный, забота в голосе — очень даже.

Паша сдается этому голосу, подчиняется, делает как он просит. Стягивает с себя футболку со штанами, пока Рома откидывает покрывало и одеяло. Ежится, чувствуя лопатками взгляд.

Упасть в разобранную кровать, которая обнимает все тело своей уютной прохладой, обещающей тепло — вершина блаженства. Особенно для измученной головы Паши. Глаза горят очень, так, что невозможно открыть, чтобы не собиралась в уголках влага. Действие волшебных таблеток все еще не настало.

Слышит, что Рома уходит. Не контролируя себя, распахивает глаза и хватает его за запястье.

— Останься, — совсем уж на грани слышимости звучит эта неловкая просьба, за которую становится слегка стыдно.

Худяков смотрит на него долгим взглядом. Паше уже хочется отпустить запястье, но чувствует, как Рома второй рукой накрывает его пальцы, слегка поглаживая.

— Хорошо, — соглашается легко слишком, выбивает из колеи. — Только выключу там все.

Паша разжимает пальцы, все еще смотря снизу вверх, хотя глаза нещадно жжет. Рома действительно выключает свет на кухне и приходит обратно. Паша, не оборачиваясь, слышит, как Рома раздевается тоже и ныряет под одеяло. Это все кажется таким невероятным, что голова кружится, хотя надежно прикована к подушке. В один момент Паша пугается — что если это его воображение, помноженное на мигрень, и на самом деле он один здесь?

Все сомнения развевает горячая ладонь, ложащаяся на живот и подтягивающая поближе к себе. Теперь Паша спиной чувствует грудь Ромы, чувствует то, какой он горячий.

— Ты пиздец холодный, — тихо произнесенное почти в самое ухо.

Паша выдыхает облегченно, кладет свою ладонь поверх чужой, чувствуя, как Рома переплетает пальцы.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно выдыхает, прежде чем провалиться в сон.

***

Просыпаться утром не по будильнику и не по чьему-то звонку прекрасно. Просыпаться утром в теплых объятиях еще лучше. Голова все еще болит, хоть и не так сильно — мир уже начинает осознаваться.

— Как ты? — тихое, хриплое, с заботой в голосе, прозвучавшее где-то возле уха.

Прежде чем ответить зажмуривает горящие глаза, немного разминает шею, оценивает степень боли в голове.

— Приемлемо, — хриплый, почти каркающий голос. — Жить можно.

— Все еще болит? — произнесенное со вздохом.

Паша чувствует на своем лбу чужую ладонь, ложащуюся слишком даже осторожно. Не стеклянный ведь, Ром, пусть даже и кажется сейчас хрупким от этой нехитрой ласки. Вес ладони на голове кажется чем-то необходимым, избавляющим от боли.

— Да, немного, — выдыхает Паша, прикрывая глаза. — Вот так хорошо.

Он все еще повернут к Роме спиной, поэтому тот не может видеть легкую блаженную улыбку, расцветающую на губах. Роме и не надо, он чувствует, как парень ластится к руке, как дыхание из болезненного становится ровным. Ведет рукой выше, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, массируя легонько кожу головы. Слышит вздох наслаждения, который принимает за одобрение. Гладит, массирует, немного тянет волосы. Хочется избавить от боли, хочется, чтобы хорошо было, поэтому инстинктивно, не думая, придвигается ближе, целует почти невесомо за ухом.

Паша замирает на мгновение, а затем выдыхает сдерживаемый в легких воздух, расслабляется. Глаза все также закрыты, чтобы ощущения острее, чтобы ближе. Не убирая руки, Рома продолжает оставлять легкие поцелуи-прикосновения за ухом. Чуть тянет на себя, за плечо, так, что Паша переворачивается, чуть приоткрывая глаза, смотря из-под ресниц.

Рома упирается локтем в подушку, возвышаясь теперь немного над Пашей. Пальцами почти невесомо гладит веки, скулы, лоб, виски. Массирует немного, чтобы избавить от боли, чтобы хотя бы облегчить ее.

— Губами было хорошо, — хитрый блеск из-под Пашиных ресниц и легкая улыбка на губах.

Рома хмыкает скорее довольно и делает так, как Паша хочет. Как он сам хочет.

Поцелуи-касания повторяют траекторию пальцев, движутся медленно и неторопливо. Паше кажется, что он растает сейчас — слишком все нежно, трепетно, ласково. Что же ты делаешь, Рома.

Когда поцелуй приходится на уголок рта, Рома замирает, смотрит пристально и так мягко. Паша не выдерживает, облизывает быстро губы, и чуть поворачивает голову, что дыхания смешиваются.

— Рома, — выдыхает прямо в самые губы.

Имя — катализатор, потому что Рома наконец решается, сокращает миллиметры и прижимается своими горячими губами к Пашиным холодным. Поцелуй изучающий, примеривающийся, потому что каждый открывает для себя что-то новое. Неловкость тоже присутствует, но она на заднем плане, где-то на задворках сознания, пятится назад вместе с постепенно отступающей мигренью.

Отрываются друг от друга, когда начинают задыхаться. Паша жмурится, хватая ртом воздух, стараясь сильно не тревожить уходящую боль. Рома утыкается ему в плечо, тоже пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Отстраняется затем немного, все также продолжая нависать. Гладит пальцами от виска к щеке, что действует крайне успокаивающе.

— Завтрак? — шепчет почему-то Рома.

— Не отказался бы от хлопьев, — усмешка, но такая счастливая, довольная.

Худяков опять роняет голову на плечо Паши, трясясь от смеха. Определенно, его ждет интересная жизнь, если он решит остаться. На самом-то деле, он уже давно решил.

Рома встает, потягиваясь, чувствуя на себе изучающий взгляд, но не торопясь ловить с поличным. Идет на кухню прямо так, не одеваясь.

— Ром, а что ты делал в том магазине? Он ведь далеко от тебя, — догоняет его в дверном проеме вопрос.

— Просто интуиция меня не подвела, Паш, — туманно бросает он.

Просто Рома слишком сильно волновался из-за состояния Паши, когда увидел его на репетиции. Просто это же нормально, следить за близким человеком, когда ему плохо?


End file.
